Bienvenida a la Familia
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Percy va a presentarle a Audrey a su familia... Solo hay un problema... Ella no sabe que la magia existe.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers Pictures.**

* * *

**Bienvenida a la familia**

—Por última vez, George… Si haces algo que evidencie que somos magos te encierro en Azkaban —le advertía Percy al chico mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello ante el espejo —Audrey es muggle, así que puedo hacerlo por saltarte el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. —Desvió la mirada hacia el reflejo de su hermano, que, recargado en la puerta, hacia muecas burlonas— ¡Y mantén tus bromas al mínimo! —dijo autoritario, aunque George percibió cierto tono suplicante que le divirtió. Asintió, aunque no pudo evitar señalar lo evidente.

—Va a salir mal —aseguró—. No puedes esperar que tu novia no se entere de que la magia existe trayéndola a La Madriguera. Alguien meterá la pata o algo le parecerá extraño. Tendrías que habérselo dicho antes —señaló, regodeándose. En parte esperaba que saliera mal para ver al prefecto perfecto en una situación que no pudiera controlar. Era muy gracioso cuando ocurría.

—George Weasley —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el mencionado palideciera hasta la oreja que le quedaba y que Percy sonriera— ni se te ocurra hacer nada que estropee la cena de tu hermano —dijo Molly Weasley con las manos en las caderas. No hizo falta añadir nada.

—Sí, mamá —concedió George, intimidado, alejándose del baño sin darle la espalda a su madre.

—¡Camina mirando al frente o te caerás! —le regañó. Él se sobresaltó y se giró, presto a bajar al salón, donde estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione dando de cenar al pequeño Teddy Lupin.

—¡Hola campeón! —exclamó acercándose al niño. No pudo desordenarle el pelo como acostumbraba—. ¿Por qué le habéis puesto un gorro? ¡Se va a cocer!

—¡Para evitar que Audrey descubra que es un metamorfomago! —dijo Ginny sentando a Teddy, que ya había terminado su cena, en su regazo—. Consigue controlarlo casi siempre pero más vale prevenir.

—Si va a formar parte de la familia tendrá que saber quiénes somos, ¿no?

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Hermione. Teddy se rio.

—¡Abuela Weasley! —exclamó, sin faltarle razón. Hermione se había parecido tanto a Molly que a los tres hermanos les resultó escalofriante. La chica sonrió y agarró al niño, haciéndole cosquillas, consiguiendo que siguiera riendo. George lo miró. Sonrió pícaramente.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo saliendo precipitadamente de la casa, sorprendido a todos.

—¿Y ahora que mosca le picó? —preguntó Percy bajando las escaleras.

—Quién sabe, pero no tardará… No creo que quiera perderse nada —aseguró Ron, que conocía bien a su hermano, sobre todo desde que trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Da igual. ¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó muy nervioso. Las chicas, tras estudiarlo detenidamente e intercambiar una mirada entre ellas, asintieron.

—Estás genial, Percy.

—Me alegra que no lleves una de tus corbatas taaaan anticuadas —secundó Ginny.

—Ya, bueno, gracias —dijo no muy seguro.

George volvió unos minutos después con una sonrisa mayor de la que llevaba cuando se fue y con una caja en las manos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Arthur cuando entró en el salón, donde ya estaba todo listo.

—Unos pasteles. —Habían llegado Bill y Fleur con Victoire, de apenas un año. Estaba apartada con Teddy, que cambiaba el color de su pelo. El niño, aprovechando que no lo miraban, se había quitado el gorro hasta la llegada de Audrey.

—¿De verdad piensas que vamos a creer que son inofensivos? —quiso saber Percy, anonadado.

—Si no me crees pruébalos. —Abrió la caja, dejando ver unos apetecibles pastelitos de limón.

—No, los probaré yo —intervino Molly, agarrando uno—. A no ser que tengas algún inconveniente con eso… —sugirió.

—Ninguno —aseguró George muy relajado. La señora Weasley le dio un mordisco al pastel. Pasaron unos segundos y nada pasó—. ¿Veis? Vuestra desconfianza me ofende —dijo, alzando la cabeza con falsa indignación.

—Te lo has ganado a pulso, hermanito —rio Ginny.

—No puedo discutirlo, pero yo soy el más interesado en que todo salga bien. No creo que haya otra dispuesta a quedarse con el más aburrido de los Weasley —aseguró, haciendo que Bill, Ginny, Harry y Ron rieran disimuladamente.

Poco después llegó la invitada, que se presentó ante toda la familia con una gran sonrisa. Pasaron una cena muy agradable, entre anécdotas. Audrey les contó que había conocido a Percy en el examen práctico de conducir y que había suspendido porque él no paraba de decir cómo debía hacer una cosa u otra, poniéndola nerviosa. Al acabar el examen estaba dispuesta a pegarle una patada en su remilgado trasero —comentario que provocó una carcajada general— pero no pudo cuando se disculpó y la invitó a tomar un té.

—¿Qué tal si voy a por el postre? —decía George mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Antes de llevar los pasteles les echó unas gotas de la botellita que había ido a buscar a su tienda antes ir a comprarlos y, tras ocultarla, volvió al salón—. Están riquísimos —aseguró, ofreciéndoselos a Percy. Él, tras mirarlos con reticencia, agarró uno y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Cuando Percy trató de hablar de nuevo solo consiguió emitir un graznido y pronto empezó a estar cubierto de plumas. Unos instantes después un canario gigantesco ocupaba su silla.

—¡George! —le riñó Molly, mientras los demás miraban con horror a Audrey que, para sorpresa general, empezó a reír.

—¡Es genial! ¿Una nueva modificación de las galletas de canarios? —preguntó a George.

—Eh, la pócima que uso para hacerlas en realidad… —respondió, impresionado. Audrey, al notar como la miraban, se explicó.

—Mi prima es bruja… He sabido que Percy era mago desde que lo conocí —dijo, mirando a su novio. Se notaba su sorpresa incluso a través del plumaje—, aunque no quise obligarlo a que me lo dijera. Pero hoy ha sido difícil con Teddy, intentando no mirarlo durante toda la cena. ¡Su pelo multicolor es increíble! —rio. Todos volvieron la vista al pequeño, que seguía apartado, jugando con Victoire.

Se había olvidado de ponerse el gorro de nuevo.

.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
